


The Facility

by Dangannerd6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blueberries, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Farting, Force-Feeding, Futanari, Girl Penis, Immobility, Inflation, Kissing, Laboratories, Large Cock, Multi, Scat, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Vincent awakens one day and discovers something.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is in Vincent's POV.

I slowly open my eyes, unaware of what would befall me. Upon waking up, I scream. "OH MY GOD!" I yell, trying to break free from my restraints. As if on cue, a voice thunders. "SILENCE!" I turn to the source of the voice and notice a platform. On there, a woman with short, raven hair is standing.

"My name, is Dr. Marisõl Ramirez." the woman explains, adjusting her glasses. "Yes, you'll be perfect." she whispers. Marisõl places her hand on my stomach and gently rubs it. "But enough with the formalities, let's begin, shall we?" she coos. Marisõl turns her back towards me. "BEGIN THE PROCEDURE!" she yells. "Procedure?" I think to myself, wincing as I feel something cover my eyes.

"Open wide." Marisõl purrs. Knowing that I don't really have a choice, I open my mouth, allowing her to place something in me. Immediately afterwards, something similar enters my ass. (I could tell because of the squelching noise it made) I silently prayed, unaware of what Marisõl was planning.

"OK, he's perfect. REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD AND TUBE!" Marisõl commands, upon the aforementioned items removal, I gasp. My stomach had expanded like a balloon. "What did you do?" I ask, grinding my teeth. "I thought you were too thin. So, I made your flat tummy grow using my technology." Marisõl explained as she patted my tummy. Her minions removed my restraints. Afterwards, my hands immediately flew to my belly as I tried to soothe it. "Take him to his room. He needs some rest." Marisõl ordered. I closed my eyes as her minions picked me up, my tummy gurgling.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Some New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent meets his fellow test subjects.

I arrived at the facility dorms, waving off Marisõls minions. "Hey. Welcome aboard, dude." a woman with long blonde hair said. "Name's Allie." she extended her hand in greeting. Shaking her hand, I looked around. "Um, hi. I-I'm Vincent." I said. "It's OK if you're nervous, dude. I was too. C'mon, I'll show you around." Allie grinned.

Our first stop was a room that was decorated with flower wallpaper.

Its occupant, a woman with chin-length cyan hair smiled. "Hi. I'm Michiko." she chirped. I noticed that her stomach resembled that of a full term pregnant mother. "Y'know, it's rude to stare." Michiko said, placing a hand on her stomach. "S-sorry." I said, blushing. "Changing the subject, Michiko, think you can tell Vincent about yourself?" Allie asked. Michiko nodded. "Well, I like to draw, my hair is actually dyed, and if I ever get out of here, I'll become a Mangaka." Michiko explained.

I nodded. "Anyway, moving on." Allie said, taking me to our next stop.

Allie knocked on the door. A man wearing a simple white shirt and grey jeans smiled and let us in. "Hey Allie. I take it this is the newcomer?" the man asked. Allie nodded. "Oliver, this is Vincent. Vincent, Oliver." she grinned. Oliver walked over to his bed, motioning me to sit next to him. I did so, trying not to bring attention to his pear shaped body. Oliver placed his hand on my stomach, gently rubbing it.

"What the hell?" I think. Oliver removes his hand and smirks. "That's something I do to welcome all newcomers. Helps them settle in." Oliver explained. I simply nodded. "Oh right. I should probably tell you about myself. I like listening to music, if I ever get out of here I'll start a landscaping career, and I'm gay." he said. I nodded. Allie grabbed my hand as she led me to our last stop. "It was nice to meet you." Oliver purred. As we walked to the next room, I heard piano music. Allie knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a soft voice whispered. "Lucinda, it's me, Allie. I'm showing the newcomer around." Allie said. "Come in." the voice purred. Allie opened the door, and we walked in. A woman wearing a midnight blue dress was sat on her bed while a man with an hourglass figure played the piano. "Hi. I'm Lucinda, and this is my brother, David." The man turned around and waved. "David went through a bimbofication procedure. He's sensitive about it so don't bring it up." Allie whispered. Lucinda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If me and David ever get out, we'll start a music career." Lucinda said. "Like, YEAH! We'll be super famous." David interjected. Me and Allie walked out as we waved goodbye. "C'mon, I'll take you to your room." Allie said, leading me across the hall. "I'll give you some time to get settled." Allie said before she closed my bedroom door. I looked around my bedroom. It was simple. It had a bed, some clothes drawers, a TV, a closet, and a nightstand. I sat down on my bed and placed a hand on my belly. "Looks like this is gonna be my home now." I thought to myself. I watched TV until I fell asleep. End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisõl visits her favorite Guinea Pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place from Marisõls POV.

After my minions had escorted the newcomer to the dorms, I walked back to my room. "Dr. Ramirez." a voice beckoned. I turned around. "What is it Kathrine?" I asked. "What if the newcomer tries to escape?" Kathrine asked. "Don't worry Kathrine, that hasn't happened since 'The Auction'." I answered. As I walked, I closed my eyes. "Was this really a good idea?" I thought, arriving at my bedroom door. Upon opening my bedroom door, I removed my jacket and sweater and put on a powder blue nightie. Afterwards, I went to my secret chamber and opened the door. Upon going down a flight of stairs, I smiled as my favorite Guinea Pig was sleeping. "Luke, wakey wakey." I said. Luke opened his eyes and smiled. "Welcome home, Mama." Luke beamed. "How was today?" he asked. I smiled. "It went great." I answered, sitting next to Luke on the bed. "Mama, do you think that one day, I'll get a new playmate?" Luke asked, looking at me. "Maybe you will, sweetie. Maybe you will." I answered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Now then, shall we play our nightly game?" I asked. Luke smiled, his pudgy cheeks making him look extra adorable. "Yes mama, yes, YES!" he beamed. I removed my nightie, revealing my massive girlcock. I stood up, and placed my girlcock in Lukes navel. I fucked deep into it, my girlcock thrusting in and out. I placed my hands on Lukes sides, gently rubbing them. "HARDER MAMA, HARDER!" Luke moaned. I gyrated my hips as I fucked Lukes navel. I gently kissed Luke, scratching his back. "Get ready Luke, MAMA'S CUMMING!" I moaned, climaxing. I watched Lukes belly expand as I came. I pulled out, watching Luke smile. "I love you, mama." Luke said, falling asleep. "I love you too, my angel." I responded, kissing his belly as I walked back to my bedroom. End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I just wanna state that Luke isn't actually Marisõls son. He just calls her mama. Also, after this chapter, I'll be taking a break from this story.


End file.
